XMen 4 : Cyclops Reigns
by Charliee222
Summary: What if Cyclops hadn't died and he came back to the school to take his rightful place as head. Who will be the villain of this movie? Hopefully a real life version of what number four could be like.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the fourth film. I really liked all the x-men films and I hope I do it justice. I am a new x-men fan so if I get some of the facts wrong then I am sorry, but hopefully I wont.

Cyclops could see the look on Logan's face as he entered the school. He was shocked, yet what could he expected, everyone thought he was dead.

"Logan." He said and nodded.

"Scott," Logan replied. "Nice to see you alive." Scott smiled at his statement and headed towards the professor's office.

"I'm guessing he's in his office." Scott said.

"You haven't heard?" Asked Logan following him.

"When you find out where I've been you won't be surprised that I haven't heard anything from anyone. I have a bone to pick with him anyway, I want to know how he didn't see me on cerebro."

"Scott," Logan said seriously. "He's gone, I'm sorry."

"Gone where?" Asked Scott.

"Gone gone."

"What? How? When?" Scott asked tripping over his words.

"It was Jean, she couldn't control herself, and we had to bring her down too. I am sorry Scott." Logan looked hesitant but walked away and left Scott shocked. Jai was still stood next to him. Jai was someone Scott had met while he was away. He was only a teenager and he was out on the streets so Scott offered him a place at the school. Jai would fit in fine here.

"I'll show you to your room then I'll see you in the morning, it's quite late. " Scott said holding back tears. He quickly walked to what he remembered was a spare room and left Jai there. He remembered the pain he felt when Jean had died. He suspected she would be out of control after what happened when they kissed but for it to be confirmed and to hear she had taken down the professor with her made it hurt that little bit more. He sat on his bed and made a deal with himself he would let it hurt for tonight, even if it was all night but tomorrow when he got up he would throw himself straight into how he used to be around here.

It was a long night for Scott but when morning came he stuck to his promise and he got out of bed and got dressed. He head out into the halls where he was greeted by some children.

"We thought you were dead."

"Everyone thought you were dead."

"Where have you been?"

"You need to go get some food, you've got a full day of school ahead of you." Scott said and he headed to what was the professors office. He opened the door and Ororo was looking out the window.

"Ororo." Scott said. She turned around quickly, not believing what she was hearing. When she saw it was Scott a huge smile burst on her face and the sky outside lit up. She ran across the room and embraced him.

"I thought you were gone, what happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell now. Maybe over lunch?"

"I'm just so glad you're here." She said giving him another hug.

"It's good to be back."

"Have you been brought up to date?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, by Logan."

"Sorry, I would have told you if I'd known you were back." Explained Ororo.

"It was late last night and I had a new student with me."

"A new student? Where are they now?"

"I showed him to a room, I'm going to go find him soon." Said Scott.

"What's his mutation?"

"He can morph into animals, like Mystique but with animals."

"Wow, that could come in really useful." Said Ororo

"Except, he doesn't like authority, it took some convincing for him to come here." Explained Scott.

"As soon as he realises he fits right in I'm sure he'll be fine. Want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure." Scott and Ororo made their way to get some breakfast when they heard some commotion on the floor above. They ran upstairs to see what was happening and they saw Bobby freezing a lion.

"Bobby knock it off." Scott shouted to him. Scott blasted the ice off Jai so he could move again. Jai, still in lion form lunged at Bobby so Scott blasted him as well which threw him off track and made him turn back into human form.

"He was in my room." Bobby shouted.

"I put him in that room, it was empty last night after curfew." Scott explained.

"Someone's just dropped themselves in it." Said Jai.

"Both of you to my office now." Scott said.

"I don't know where that is." Said Jai.

"Just follow me." Scott said turning round and leading them both back to the professor's office.

"Are you the new head teacher now sir?" Asked Bobby.

"Yes, I will be stepping in from now," he turned to Jai. "We never use any of our powers against each other here, okay?"

"Right."

"You're not going to fit in and make friends if you're going to start fights." Scott said in his strict tone.

"Maybe I don't want to fit in and make friends. How do you know it wasn't Bobby who started the fight?" Challenged Jai.

"Bobby is one of our well behaved students and only uses his powers here against another student if he has too. You can go now, get some food in you." Jai left without saying another word.

"Sir, I didn't start the fight." Bobby said.

"I know, but you weren't in your room last night."

"I was just wandering the grounds. I promise I didn't leave."

"Still though, you're meant to be in bed, you're one of our older students and you need to set an example. You missed curfew so that's a detention this afternoon with me in here." Said Scott.

"That's not fair, Jai didn't get a detention for starting a fight yet I get one for going for a late night stroll."

"Jai is new here and there's some stuff you don't know about him. You just worry about yourself and keeping yourself out of trouble. " Bobby left Scott's room without another word. Scott didn't want to upset Bobby because he was one of their better students but he knows the rules and he knows if you break them then there has to be consequences. Jai hadn't been told about the no fighting rule but it should be common knowledge that you don't fight other students in a school. Scott set out to find Jai so he could tell him the rules of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott found Jai in the canteen.

"Jai, you don't start fights like that." Scott said sitting down with him.

"He grabbed me from the bed I was told to sleep in and chucked me out the door. He deserved to be started on."

"When did he do that?" Asked Scott.

"This morning, you didn't come up long after it."

"So he didn't get back to his room till this morning?"

"I guess not. It's not what I expected here and I don't have to stick around."

"Please give it one more chance."

"One, but then I'm going." Said Jai reluctantly.

"You won't have to, I need to go talk to Bobby." Scott got up and left Jai with his food.

Bobby was tidying up his room when Scott came in.

"So, where did you sleep last night?"

"What?"

"When you got back from your walk and saw your bed was taken, where did you sleep?" Asked Scott. "Unless you didn't get back last night."

"I." Bobby paused.

"Where were you?" Asked Scott more sternly.

"I slept in Rouge's room." Replied Bobby after a long pause.

"You know that's not aloud."

"If we weren't in this school then it wouldn't be a problem. You know I can't touch her since the cure wore off so we won't be getting up to any funny business." Said Bobby getting more agitated.

"That's not the point. You've got another detention with me and an essay on why boys and girls are thought to work better apart."

"Are you being serious?"

"Have you known me not to be?" Scott replied giving Bobby one of his stares then leaving his room.

"Welcome back to the school." Said Ororo with a big grin on her face.

"Some things never change." Replied Scott.

"Scott." Shouted Jai from behind.

"It's Mr Summers to students." Ororo said.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Asked Jai ignoring Ororo.

"Do you know where there is a spare room?" Scott asked Ororo.

"I think there's a spare bed in Tommy's room."

"I don't want to share." Said Jai to Scott.

"I'm sorry but everyone shares here." Said Ororo.

"Bobby doesn't." Retorted Jai.

"He's been here a long time and he gets some special privileges." Explained Scott.

"Can I just sleep in a cupboard? I'll transform into a dog, it'll be fine." Said Jai. Scott remembered how unsociable Jai was.

"There's a sofa in my room you can sleep on if you want?" Asked Scott.

"I don't think that would be appropriate." Said Ororo.

"He can until he makes some friends." Said Scott, looking after Jai like he said he would.

"Cheers Scott." Said Jai.

"It's Mr Summers now you're at the school." Said Ororo sternly.

"Why are you even talking to me? I am trying to talk to Scott."

"Excuse me but you're at school now and I'm your teacher, you have to follow orders that your teachers give you."

"F-"

"JAI," shouted Scott before he could swear. "Go get your bag from Bobby's room and put it in my room." Jai did as Scott told him.

"He has a lot of respect for you by the looks of it." Said Ororo.

"I've got to know him over the past couple of weeks. He's just not used to been told what to do or having rules."

"That doesn't change the fact that he has to go follow the rules of this school Scott. I'm sorry but if you think because you made friends with him and brought him here that he can be treated differently then your wrong."

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying it may need some getting used to for him."

"I trust you to deal with him as you want, but if I need to step in I will."

Jai was outside Bobby's door he'd just knocked and was waiting for a response. The door opened and Bobby stood in the frame.

"I've just come for my bag."

"Sure, come in," said Bobby. "Sorry I went mad this morning. I've been having a bit of trouble with my girlfriend so I came back to my room in a bad mood. I wouldn't have normally reacted that way."

"Save it." Said Jai putting his bag on his back and heading to the door.

"You're not leaving are you?" Asked Bobby concerned.

"It's none of your business."

"This is a great school, it becomes your home. I'd stay if I was you."

"You're not me. Anyway I'm not leaving, but I think everyone can come to the conclusion that you're not happy to share your room." Said Jai as he left. Bobby stayed in his room deciding that Jai wasn't someone you should try and socialize with in any way. Jai made his way to Scott's room. He didn't mind sharing a room with Scott because he knew him but sharing a room with someone he didn't know was weird in his opinion. He knew Ororo didn't like him, he'd heard what she said when he walked away from her and Scott but he didn't care what she thought of him. He didn't care what anyone thought of him.

Except maybe Scott.


End file.
